bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ruffy04
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration About your Comment Firstly, I don't see why you are getting involved in an admin decision. Shiratori Cullen, known better as 13, is an admin that I have set up here personally, as I carry the title Head Admin on this wikia. The point of the matter is, is that 13 is an admin and therefore has jurisdiction to warn others when they do something that needs to be fixed. I guess you're one of those people who think admins are just users who can delete stuff, right? Well, you're wrong. Very wrong. Admins are the leaders of the wikia, and once the userbase starts to question our rulings, we have anarchy, and that is something I will not allow to occur. Naruto Fanon Wikia already went to shit because of users like that, and I will not allow Bleach Fanfiction Wikia to also suffer a fate like that. If you don't like how we run things, then there is a pretty little 'x' button at the top of your browser that will take you away from this place. But don't you dare tell us how to run things. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what? I don't remember 'telling you how to run things'? But, anyways, I'm such a noob at this, I just like creating characters as a sort of vent for my imagination, I honestly don't know much about anything here. So basically, for whatever I did; I'm sorry. Ruffy 20:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. I might have been slightly rude in my approach, and for that, I apologize. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am Td5 and I think that you are using the same pic that I have on my Kiyoshi Souzou for Ticky. While, I don't mind if people do share pics I don't know the rules of pic use on this site. Cause they change too often. So you don't have to change it and if an admin says anything that tell them its ok. Its the template pic if your confused that is the same between our characters.18:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC): The Twilight of Your Despair Oh, I didn't see that! :O I just thought that Allen was perfect and took the best I could Google =.= So, you don't mind that we have the same? Great :D Ruffy 20:02, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for pointing out the mistake on my article......--Zaraikou 07:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Ruffy, I saw your Zanpakutō and the name seems a little off. I think a better translation of Wind Master would be Kazekyoshō (風 巨匠, Wind Master). --Hohenheim of Light 14:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Which Zanpakuto would that be? I forget so easily... =w= Ruffy 14:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Besides, I think you're thinking about another persons character... Ruffy 14:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) If you meant the Zanpakuto of Shiro Morimoto -I'm not the creator, Tenryu25 is. ^^' Ruffy 14:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, my mistake. Sorry for that. Also, just something for you to note. Post your reply to someone's message onto their talk page. Answering my statement here, I would not have seen it unless I came here on my own.--Hohenheim of Light 18:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Just think of a setting and write whatever comes to mind, haven't you done any story writing or anything like that in any other sites. Let continue our conversations here on the talk pages......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it ruffy, just write as you go and follow my lead, oh you turn by the way......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 11:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about ti mate, I haven't forgotton about our RP, just doing a lot of things at the same time so it might take me a bit of time to post back, but no need to worry, i'll be posting as long as i am here, which is for about another hour or so......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 14:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Okay :) Ruffy 14:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Not bad ruffy, I like, lets go with it, and so far not bad, even for a first Rper, but it seems like myself you aren't very good with begining an RP......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 14:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late post, I've been busy for these past few weeks due to exams and stuff, but now I am back for a week before I head out to Vacation, so hopefully we can move the RP along during that time, anyways your turn on the RP mate.....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:About that RP Well, first, thanks for the compliment ^^ But anyways, on to your proposition. I see what you're meaning, and I see potential in it for a very good concept, but I'd do like to ask how we'll be fitting this into an rp? Kai - Talk 20:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. That's kinda the part I haven't figured out yet. Ruffy 20:30, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, message me when you have more ideas, cause it sounds very promising ;) Kai - Talk 13:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC)